marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Jack Thompson
Agent of SSR |affiliation = United States Army (formerly) Strategic Scientific Reserve |tv series = Agent Carter (9 episodes) |actor = Chad Michael Murray |status = Alive}} Jack Thompson is a decorated American soldier who fought during World War II. He became an agent of the Strategic Scientific Reserve in one of their offices in New York City following the end of the war. In 1946, along with his colleagues, he searched for the missing industrialist Howard Stark who was publicly accused of selling his inventions to the enemies of the United States. Despite the death of their chief Roger Dooley at the hands of the Leviathan scientist Johann Fennhoff, Thompson and his colleagues managed to stop Fennhoff's diabolical plan to kill the entire population of New York City on V-E Day. After that action, Thompson became the new chief of the SSR's New York office. Biography Early Life During World War II, Thompson was part of the invasion of Iwo Jima, the United States of America's first attack against Japanese territory. According to Daniel Sousa, his personalty was shot off there during this campaign. Later during the war Thompson had an military operation on Tsuken Island in Okinawa, Japan. While on duty he noticed a group of Japanese soldiers walking towards his camp. Before noticing they carried a white flag and were there to surrender, he killed them all. He buried the white flag before any of his fellow soldiers would see it. He eventually received a for his actions on Okinawa.Agent Carter: 1.05: The Iron Ceiling By 1946, Thompson had become an agent in the New York branch of the Strategic Scientific Reserve. Lead Investigator and Sousa around]] When Howard Stark disappeared before going to a Congressional hearing on his missing weaponry and technology appearing overseas with enemy operatives, Thompson was appointed by Chief Roger Dooley as lead investigator. His first order of business was to have Stark's finances frozen and his various apartments observed. Thompson had little to no respect for one of his fellow agents, Peggy Carter, as he felt that being an Agent of the SSR was a man's job. He asked her to do the filing work for him, to which she mockingly asked if he had trouble with the alphabet. ]] He decided to lead a team into ''La Martinique to see if Spider Raymond had information on the stolen Stark tech. Peggy Carter learned from Daniel Sousa that Thompson was having a meeting on the mission; she pretended to serve coffee and to be wanting time off in order to eavesdrop. Thompson and Agents Yauch and Ray Krzeminski arrived at Raymond's office to find him already dead. However, Thompson's research found that a blond woman had left Raymond's office and he obtained a camera with a picture of the woman in it.Agent Carter: 1.01: Now is Not the End Interrogator Miles Van Ert ]] When a report came that the Roxxon Refinery had disappeared after an explosion, Thompson and Ray Krzeminski were accompanied by Chief Roger Dooley to investigate. Dooley told Thompson to stay with him as Krzeminski was told to investigate the imploded mass. They went to see Hugh Jones, the president of the Roxxon Oil Corporation to find out what he knew about the implosion. Jones gave Thompson an alcoholic beverage and he drank, to the disapproval of Dooley. Thompson was assigned to scan the employees of the Roxxon Oil Corporation Headquarters for Vita Radiation; though he wanted to scan everybody, regulation demanded a woman present for the female employees, causing Peggy Carter to be called to Thompson's dismay. Thompson scanned Miles Van Ert and he came up negative; however, Carter knew that Van Ert was at the refinery, so she asked if the locker room of the employees could be scanned. Van Ert got nervous and ran; Thompson chased him but Van Ert would not have been caught had Carter not intervened. When Thompson took over the interrogation, he offered Van Ert a tree branch to bite down on as he beat the scientist in an attempt to get him to tell all he knew. While going to the home of McFee, Thompson and Dooley saw him tied to a chair and wandering in the road. Eventually, they found the body of Leet Brannis and clues that a woman was somehow involved in his death.Agent Carter: 1.02: Bridge and Tunnel Edwin Jarvis Thompson learned that Leet Brannis was a member of the Soviet Armed Forces and that he was recorded as dead two years earlier. He was told by Chief Roger Dooley to find information on the body they found. ]] Ray Krzeminski discovered a license plate in the wreckage of the Roxxon Refinery, which came from a car belonging to Howard Stark. Thompson and Daniel Sousa went to Stark's penthouse and took his butler, Edwin Jarvis, into custody. During the interrogation, Jarvis stayed calm and evasive about how Stark's car was at the Roxxon Refinery, until Thompson threatened to have Ana Jarvis deported. Peggy Carter revealed that Thompson did not have enough evidence to charge Edwin with a crime, so he was released. Thompson witnessed Dooley seriously reprimand Carter; when she apologized to Thompson for disrupting his interrogation, he did not accept it.Agent Carter: 1.03: Time and Tide Later, after Thompson had clocked out, Sousa received an anonymous tip that lead them to Howard Stark's stolen weapons, Thompson arrived with Roger Dooley to investigate, although they both ended up more confused than before. Dooley ordered Krzeminski transport the one suspect, Jerome Zandow, to the SSR. Losing A Friend 's death]] When word came that Ray Krzeminski was murdered along with Zandow, Thompson and the rest of the New York Bell Company was saddened. Dooley gave a short speech expressing his desire to go after Stark as he blamed him for the deaths of the Agent. Thompson volunteered to break the news to Krzeminski's girlfriend, while Dooley broke the news to his wife. Temporary Head of the SSR When Dooley flew to Nuremberg to question the Nazi war criminal Ernst Mueller about the Battle of Finow, he left Thompson in charge of the New York Bell Company. After Roger Dooley left, Thompson gave a speech, asking every agent what Ray Krzeminski's middle name was; only Daniel Sousa was able to answer that it was Walter. Thompson then asked what the most important part of his name was. Agent Yauch foolishly answered that it was Walter; Thompson corrected him and said it was Agent. He made sure that everyone got individual assignments for the Howard Stark investigation. As he was handing out assignments he spotted Sousa leaving; he asked him why and Sousa explained he was planning on doing some real police work. Thompson let him go and ordered Peggy Carter to take the lunch orders, much to her annoyance. Sousa returned a little while later with a homeless man named Frank. Thompson jokingly announced to the department that Sousa had found Stark himself. Sousa remained confident that he had found a worthwhile lead as he believed that the man had seen what happened at the dock. ]] Sousa interrogated Frank, with no results. Thompson decided to intervene and walked into the interrogation room with a burger and a bottle of scotch. He mockingly took a large bite from the burger and described the taste to the homeless man. Thompson made him a deal; if Frank told them everything that he had seen outside the dock, he could have both the burger and the scotch. Frank quickly agreed and explained he had seen a well dressed man and a dark haired woman enter the The Heartbreak. Thompson gave him the burger and scotch; Frank took the scotch and began drinking it. Thompson told Sousa that not all veterans returned home from the war wanting to be taken care of. After the questioning, Sousa felt foolish, but Thompson assured him that he had found a worthwhile witness in the case. Later, when Thompson was cleaning up the rubbish left behind by Frank, he was interrupted by Peggy Carter; he seemed to be in a hurry. Having had a bit too much to drink himself, Thompson asked her why she worked at the SSR, considering that men got to do more than take lunch orders. Thompson expressed his belief that the natural order of the universe was that men should not consider women to be an equal. Carter refused to listen to him and left the building quickly. Thompson sat alone and had another drink of scotch.Agent Carter: 1.04: The Blitzkrieg Button Mission in Russia After returning from Nuremberg, Dooley noticed that the Remote Typewriter had produced a new message and had a Cryptographer from Virginia come to decode it, Thompson promoted and tested the translator to get the best result as quickly as possible; however, Peggy Carter deciphered the code. The translated message stated that Howard Stark would be in Belarus to receive a cheque for one of his inventions. Dooley appointed Thompson to take a team to the Soviet Union to retrieve Stark; Carter insisted to go also, saying that she could get the 107th regiment to escort them. Dooley and Thompson did not believe that she knew the famous soldiers, but Dooley said that if she did get their assistance, she could go, despite Thompson's protest. Carter made a phone call; Dooley kept his word. As Thompson and his team, which included Carter, were in the men's locker room changing for the mission to Belarus, Daniel Sousa gave Thompson intelligence files that he needed. Thompson told Sousa that he needed a compass as well and that it would be on the other side of the row of lockers. Sousa did not know that Carter was there changing; Thompson did and told his men to stay quiet. Sousa saw Carter in her underclothes and she quickly turned her back to him. Thompson laughed as he said that he had a compass, while Sousa and Carter felt embarrassed. Carter tried to rush Sousa from her side of the room by asking him to leave; as he did, he noted a scar on her back near her shoulder. In Russia, Carter and Thompson met up with the Commandos which consisted of Dum Dum Dugan, Happy Sam Sawyer, Pinky Pinkerton and Junior Juniper. As the two groups rested for the night they shared war stories. When Thompson sat down, they encouraged him to share one of his war stories. After some reluctance, Thompson told them the story of how he single-handedly killed Japanese soldiers that were attacking his unit while they were asleep, earning him a medal for bravery. ]] The next day the group arrived at the Red Room Academy where they split up. Carter, Juniper, and Dugan realized that the facility was a school where they encountered a little girl who quickly became hostile, stabbing Dugan and killing Juniper. When they reunited with Thompson's group, he asked what had happened. Carter revealed that Leviathan would have almost certainly been alerted of their presence, so they needed to move quickly. On their way out, Sawyer killed a Leviathan soldier standing guard in a hallway, and Thompson ordered him to stay at that position to alert them of any other soldier that could appear. They came upon two prisoners named Nikola and Ivchenko who revealed that they had been kidnapped due to Nikola's intelligence and Ivchenko's status as a doctor to treat Nikola. They also revealed that Leviathan had stolen weapons from Howard Stark. Freeing them, the group was pinned down by reinforcements and Mike Li was killed by the young female assassin. Thompson was paralyzed by fear until Dum Dum Dugan arrived. When Nikola attempted to bargain Sawyer for his freedom, Ivchenko shot and killed him. Dugan's team was able to take an enemy truck and the group escaped. the truth about his experiences in World War II]] Parting ways, Carter said goodbye to Dugan, and Ivchenko, having nowhere else to go, decided to go back with Carter and the others to use what he knew to help the SSR against Leviathan. On the plane ride home, Carter tried to cheer Thompson up about freezing during the gun fight. Thompson revealed to her that the soldiers who seemingly attacked his unit were actually surrendering and told her that he had been struggling on how to tell that story. Carter reassured him that he already did. Back in the U.S. Thompson and Carter reported to Dooley and told him of their findings. Thompson then invited Carter for some drinks.Agent Carter: 1.05: The Iron Ceiling Hunting Carter Doctor Ivchenko told Dooley, Carter, and Thompson that he was captured by Leviathan and the lives of himself and his family were threatened if he did not cooperate. Meanwhile, Daniel Sousa went to the jailhouse that held Sheldon McFee and McFee positively identified Carter as the woman who assaulted him and took the truck load of Nitramene. When Sousa informed Dooley, Dooley ordered him and Thompson to arrest Carter. Dooley sent a team of Agents to the L&L Automat, but they were all defeated by Carter and Edwin Jarvis, Thompson waited outside until they ran into him. He aimed his gun at the pair, believing he could arrest them, but Carter was able to disarm him and knock him out. ]] After Thompson woke up, he learned that Carter had escaped from Agent Sousa as well. They led a raiding party to the Griffith Hotel where they searched for Carter. Unable to find her, they went to the room of her friend Angie Martinelli. Martinelli let them search the room. As Sousa asked about where Carter could have gone, Thompson began to look toward the window, outside which Carter was hiding. Martinelli began to cry and started saying lines from a part that she had auditioned for earlier in the week. Thompson turned from the window to comfort the crying woman; the agents became uncomfortable and, on the insistence of Miriam Fry, left Martinelli's apartment. |left]] As Carter attempted to escape the building, she was ambushed by Dottie Underwood, who knocked her out be kissing her with Sweet Dreams Lipstick. Underwood pulled out her switchblade to kill Carter, but got interrupted by Thompson and Sousa who noticed them. When Thompson and Sousa saw the unconscious agent, Underwood told them that she found Carter like that. Thompson and Sousa then made the arrest and brought Carter into the SSR, they took her to the interrogation room and Dooley ordered them not to go easy on her.Agent Carter: 1.06: A Sin to Err Dooley's Death ]] Thompson, along with Dooley and Sousa, questioned Carter but made little headway, Thompson made it clear that unless Carter began to cooperate, he would be forced to use his violent methods of interrogation to gain information from her. The interrogation continued until Edwin Jarvis managed to bluff his way into the SSR office with a supposed signed confession from Howard Stark, accepting responsibility for the sale of his weapons and claiming Carter had been a patsy. Dooley agreed to the exchange for Stark, but told Carter she would be dismissed from the SSR. contains the last of Steve Rogers' blood]] After observing Ivchenko communicating with someone across the street in , however, Carter admitted the "confession" had been false and admitted to Dooley, Thompson, and Sousa the entire story of what had happened since Stark first approached her. She told them that she believed that Ivchenko was working for the enemy and communicating with them. Knowing that Carter should have no reason to lie to them now, Dooley decided to trust her. Dooley sent Thompson, Sousa, and several other agents across the street to investigate, while Dooley stayed with the doctor. ]] When they returned, Ivchenko was gone and Dooley was in a Stark Heat Vest. Thompson and the other SSR agents did all they could to try and work out a solution, but Alex Doobin informed them that there was no way to safely remove it. The suit continued to heat up and burnt Dooley's skin. Realizing his fate, Dooley ordered Thompson to help him to his feet, once standing he stole Thompson's gun. He told Carter to go after Ivchenko, before shooting and jumping out a window as the vest exploded. With Dooley dead, Thompson was now the acting chief of the SSR.Agent Carter: 1.07: Snafu Acting Chief ]] With Peggy Carter now reinstated as an SSR Agent, Sousa, Carter and Thompson investigated a case of the mass murder of 47 civilians in a cinema which they believed was connected to Leviathan. Sousa went inside the cinema room while Thompson and Carter inspected the bodies, all of whom suffered horrific fatal injuries, caused by each other. Sousa came across a baby's pram, he looked inside and realized no baby was inside or had been killed. What he did find was a small canister, with the Stark Industries logo on it. He picked it up and was sprayed a strange gas, he began to choke and cough so Thompson ran to his aid. As soon as Thompson came near him Sousa went into a murderous rage and attacked him, punching Carter and trying to strangle Thompson, only to be stopped when a police officer hit him, knocking him out. Kidnapping of Howard Stark ]] Thompson made joking remarks about Sousa upon his return to the SSR offices. They discussed the effects of the gas that Sousa inhaled, which seemed to cause an incredible rage in whomever inhales the gas. They were interrupted by Howard Stark's arrival and Thompson and the other Agents immediately put him under arrest. They interrogated Stark, although Stark remained light and jokey as usual, Thompson named all the people who had died because of Stark's work, including Krzeminski and Dooley. Stark explained that the gas was called Midnight Oil, a failed experiment that was meant to keep soldiers alert but instead caused a murderous rage, it was used during the Battle of Finow and had caused the horrific deaths of hundreds of Russian soldiers. ]] Stark agreed to be used as bait to draw Ivchenko, or as he was originally named, Johann Fennhoff, into the open. Alongside Stark, Thompson gave a press meeting to announce that all charges against him had been dropped, Stark annoyed him by making him say a lot of flattering things about Stark. During the speech Stark was shot at. Thompson and Carter investigated the location of the shooter, only to find a gun that would automatically shoot at Stark, but was aimed above his head. Thompson then learned that during the chaos Stark had been kidnapped by Fennhoff. Edwin Jarvis was able to work out that Stark would have been taken to one of his secret warehouses, to use a plane to fly the Midnight Oil over Times Square. Raid of Howard Stark's Warehouse Thompson and the team arrived, only to witness Stark already taking off in the plane. The team knew that there was a chance one of them would have to shoot him down. Thompson revealed that he was not a pilot and therefore could not chase him down, same as Sousa, instead Edwin Jarvis volunteered. Thompson spoke to Jarvis before he took off, where Jarvis revealed he had never shot a man down before. Jarvis took off and Thompson and Sousa prepared to look for Johann Fennhoff, Thompson reminded Sousa not to let Fennhoff speak. |left]] After Carter fought and defeated Dottie Underwood, she informed Thompson and Sousa that Fennhoff was escaping. Thompson was knocked out by Fennhoff and Sousa held a gun at the Russian and ordered him to step away. Fennhoff attempted to use his mind control powers to control Sousa. It appeared to work and Fennhoff convinced Sousa to aim his gun at Thompson, who pleaded Sousa to come to his senses. Sousa instead hit Fennhoff in the face with his gun, revealing that he had been wearing ear plugs the entire time and had heard nothing, to Thompson's surprise and relief. Fennhoff was arrested and Stark was convinced to fly back to the base. Promoted ]] Afterwards, back at the SSR Headquarters, Senator Walt Cooper entered the New York Bell Company Office and congratulated Thompson for saving New York City. He told Thompson that he could receive the Congessional Medal of Honor. Rather than share it with Carter and Sousa, Thompson claimed all the glory for himself. Cooper informed Thompson that President Harry S. Truman himself wanted to thank him.Agent Carter: 1.08: Valediction Interrogating Dottie Underwood To be Added Crisis of Faith Later, Thompson met with Vernon Masters, wondering why he was giving the FBI the credit for capturing Dottie Underwood. Masters told him that the Strategic Scientific Reserve was considered a wartime agency; with World War II over, it might be replaced since the department of war was being restructured. Masters asked Thompson if he wanted to be irrelevant by staying with the SSR, or to find something meaningful in another organization; Thompson chose the latter.Agent Carter: 2.01: The Lady in the Lake Search Warrant Thompson was able to get the SSR a search warrant for Isodyne Energy Headquarters.Agent Carter: 2.02: A View in the Dark Equipment Weapons *' ': The Smith & Wesson Model 36 is the standard sidearm carried by the agents of Strategic Scientific Reserve. Thompson carried it while investigating the Nitramene sell-out in La Martinique, when he tried to arrest Peggy Carter when he believed she was a traitor or when he investigated the building in front of the New York Bell Company looking for a Leviathan operative. *' ': The standard assault weapon used by agents of the Strategic Scientific Reserve following World War II. Thompson was issued one when he joined a mission at the Soviet Union, using it against Leviathan soldiers during an infiltration into the Red Room Academy. *' ': Thompson took one of shotguns to investigate Howard Stark's Warehouse when Stark was kidnapped by Johann Fennhoff and Dottie Underwood. Before he could rescue Stark or stop the two Leviathan operatives, Thompson was disarmed and knocked unconscious by Fennhoff. Relationships Family *Grandmother *Father Allies *Strategic Scientific Reserve **Roger Dooley † - Boss **Ray Krzeminski † - Colleague **Yauch † - Colleague **Peggy Carter - Colleague **Daniel Sousa - Colleague **Rick Ramirez - Colleague **Mike Li † - Colleague **Corcoran † - Colleague *Howard Stark - Former Suspect *Edwin Jarvis - Former Suspect *Roxxon Oil Corporation **Hugh Jones **Winston *Howling Commandos **Dum Dum Dugan **Happy Sam Sawyer **Junior Juniper † **Pinky Pinkerton *Griffith Hotel **Miriam Fry **Angie Martinelli *Walt Cooper *Harry S. Truman † *Vernon Mastershttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5XfocgzZ494 *FBI Enemies *Miles Van Ert *Jerome Zandow † *Sheldon McFee *Leviathan *Nikola † **Leet Brannis † **Sasha Demidov † **Johann Fennhoff - Ally turned Enemy **Dottie Underwood - Ally turned Enemy **Eva *Calvin Chadwickhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5XfocgzZ494 Appearances References Category:Agent Carter (TV series) Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Brown Hair Category:Green Eyes Category:United States Armed Forces Officers Category:Strategic Scientific Reserve Agents